Electronic devices have become increasingly important for performing a variety of functions. All electronic devices require electricity to be transmitted between various locations for various purposes. For example, electricity may be used to provide power to a device or to transmit data to a user. Electricity is conventionally transmitted via conductive materials that have a low electrical resistance, therefore facilitating transportation of electrons. In order to avoid interference, electrical conductors must be shielded. Shielded elongated sections of electrical conductors are commonly referred to as cables, wires, cords, etc. In addition to electricity, many modern electrical devices may also use light or sound to transmit data from one location to another. Light tubes or fibers contain light within an elongated hollow structure using principles of total internal reflection to facilitate transmission between locations. Likewise, sound may be transmitted from one location to another by using insulated elongated structures. One of the inherent problems with data transmission is the disorganization often caused by cables and other elongated transmission systems.
Many cable winding, stacking, and clipping systems and devices have been developed to assist in managing these elongated structures. However, many of the devices require the cables to be bent or overlapped at relative angles of greater than ninety degrees and occasionally approaching 180 degrees. This type of bending or stacking can affect the properties of a cable and over time may result in data corruption or transmission failure. Other systems and devices are unnecessarily large, essentially replacing the existing disorganized cable with an unsightly cable wrapping apparatus. And still other systems do not reliably maintain the cable organization they are designed to create. For example, certain cable structures exhibit resilient memory type properties and often unwind or unfasten from an otherwise secured position on a winding device.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a cable management device that overcomes the limitations of existing devices to provide a reliable system for cable organization.
It should be noted that other types of non-conductive cords, such as strings and ropes, present their own management problems and a device meeting the needs of electrical and other transmitting cables could also suffice for non-conductive cords.